


Payback

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-14
Updated: 2004-04-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian gets his comeuppance.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

_Author’s notes: For Mouse – Asian Arts would have been more exciting with a classroom full of gay jocks… but then again I wouldn’t have been able to concentrate. I’ll never forget all the support you’ve given me…thanks._

 

Brian stumbled into the dark loft, dropping his luggage to either side of him and leaving it be as he sealed the heavy steel door shut. His eyes adjusted to the darkness as he scanned the room looking for Justin. Not seeing the blond, Brian headed up the stairs into the bedroom and immediately recognized Justin’s familiar form nestled under the heavy duvet.

Brian maneuvered to stand beside the bed and slipped the duvet down, exposing Justin, lying naked on his belly, face smushed into a pillow, soundly sleeping.

Brian let his gaze follow the lithe back and torso down to the blond’s plump ass. He allowed his eyes to linger there for several minutes, appreciating the beauty.

Brian had been gone for a week, and though he’d made no promises and Justin had asked none from him, Brian had been good the entire trip and only gone to local clubs in Dallas a few times. In fact, Brian was extremely proud of his own self control in that he hadn’t fucked anyone the entire week, he’d gotten blow jobs, but they weren’t nearly as fulfilling or satisfying as Justin’s.

Brian’s dick twitched and he bent forward, running a hand over Justin’s right ass cheek. The firm flesh only encouraged his dick and it began swelling. Brian absent-mindedly rubbed his thick cock through his jeans as he continued to mentally fuck Justin. He glanced over at the clock, it was a little past three in the morning; he hesitated to wake Justin, but being early Saturday morning, he knew the man didn’t have school later that day. Brian shrugged to himself and figured what the hell, he’d been a good boy and deserved a treat.

Brian toed off his shoes and grabbed an ever-present bottle of lube from the nightstand, opening the cap and squirting a generous amount into the palm of his hand. He sat on the bed, as gently as possible, not wanting to awaken Justin just yet. Brian rubbed the lube in circular motions, warming the slick liquid, not wanting to shock Justin awake with cold fingers.

Satisfied that he couldn’t get the lube any warmer, Brian repositioned himself so that he was behind Justin. Brian maneuvered his index finger between the blond’s cheeks and rested the pad against the man’s opening. Enjoying the feelings… not just the physical ones but also the mental and emotional ones that he only ever felt with Justin.

Brian gently pushed forward and was more than a little shocked to find his finger slipped all the way in with very little resistance. Brian pulled back and slipped two digits into Justin, once again surprised at the lack of resistance. Usually the man was so tight, especially after Brian had been away for a few days… let alone an entire week. Brian pulled his fingers out as realization sunk in. Justin was fucking around on him.

No, Brian decided that wasn’t a fair characterization of the situation. They had no agreements, their doors were open, they were free to do whatever or whoever they wanted. Brian stood, wiping his hands on the duvet. He stood over Justin; the man hadn’t even stirred during Brian’s ministrations.

Brian began a slow simmer as thoughts ran through his head. His anger quickly moved to full boiling rage when he realized that Justin was so loose the man must have been out getting fucked all week. The idea of another man in Justin, pounding him, some stranger’s sweat falling onto the blond infuriated Brian.

The brunet slipped his shoes back on and nudged the bed. Justin didn’t stir, so Brian nudged it again, much more forcefully this time. Justin groaned and stretched his arms as he turned over onto his back, his semi-hard cock flopping onto his stomach. “Brian?” Justin moaned sleepily. He focused his eyes and saw the man standing a few feet from him with an odd look in his eyes. “When did you get home?”

“Get dressed.” Brian said devoid of all emotion.

Justin woke more, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Get dressed.” Brian said as he left the bedroom.

“Do you realize what time it is?” Justin groaned, but he crawled out of the warm bed to comply.

Several minutes later a fully dressed Justin joined Brian in the kitchen. He could tell something was up with the man, but he didn’t know what it was. Maybe the business trip hadn’t gone as well as planned.

“Come on,” Brian ordered as he sat his glass on the counter and moved towards the door.

Justin sighed. “Okay, are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

“Out.” Brian said with finality. Justin wasn’t going to get any more of an answer.

The got into the Jeep – Brian finally having come to his senses several months earlier and getting rid of the ugly car – and Brian pealed away from the curb.

Justin kept stealing glances at the older man, wondering what the problem was. Focusing on the passing scenery Justin knew they were headed to Babylon, they’d taken this path so many times before, he was fairly certain he could drive to the club with his eyes closed.

Brian parked the Jeep a block from the club and got out, he started walking towards Babylon, stopping long enough to make sure that Justin was following him. They made it to the door and were ushered in, neither failing to notice the lust filled gaze that the bouncer gave them. Once inside, they surveyed their domain, it was almost half past three now, but the club still oozed energy and was packed with half naked men.

Brian took Justin’s hand, and led him down through the dancing crowd and towards the backroom. Justin furrowed his brow, unsure what was going on, but he’d missed Brian so much this past week he didn’t really care what was up as long as he and his partner were spending time together.

Brian pulled him to a spot within the uninvitingly dark room, turned Justin around and bent him forward over a tall bench made just for such occasions. Justin was surprised at the lack of kissing but he didn’t care at that moment, Brian’s actions were starting to excite him and he wanted nothing more than the rough fuck that Brian was silently promising.

Brian reached around and unfastened Justin’s pants, pulling them and his underwear to the floor. He pulled out a condom and small packet of lube before unbuckling his own, pushing them down to rest above his knees. Unceremoniously, Brian sheathed his dick in the latex, tore open the packet of lube and smeared it over his cock. Knowing that Justin was already loosened, Brian drove into the younger man eliciting a small grunt as Justin pushed back, encouraging Brian.

Brian began pulling out and shoving into Justin’s ass as quickly as he could, causing both men to release guttural growls and moans. The commotion had attracted the attention of many in the backroom, and before long Brian and Justin had an audience.

Brian bent Justin forward as much as he could, and leaned across the blond’s back, continuing his thrusts he nipped at Justin’s neck with his teeth. “Who do you belong to?” Brian asked, his voice barely a whisper.

“H… huh?” Justin managed between thrusts.

“Who. Do. You. Belong. To?” Brian asked, accentuating each word with a thrust of his hips.

Justin mumbled something, but Brian didn’t quite hear him.

“What did you say?” Brian asked.

“I… belong… to you.” Justin said quietly; almost unable to form the words as he gave his body over to Brian’s actions.

“Louder.”

“I… uh… oh fuck.” Justin growled as Brian rammed him again.

“Who do you belong to, Justin?” Brian asked again, his lips nearly touching Justin’s ear. 

The blond shivered from the hot breath on his skin and shouted, “You! I belong to you Brian!”

The sudden vocal outburst took the spectators by surprise and many jumped back at the outburst from the small-framed man.

“Good boy,” Brian smiled as he reached around and began to tug on Justin’s cock. It didn’t take much time before Justin threw his head back and cried out as his dick throbbed and his orgasm came.

Justin’s ass muscles grabbed Brian’s dick like a vise and he couldn’t contain his orgasm any longer. He wrapped his arms around Justin’s chest, thrusting one final time before giving himself over to release.

The two men stood entwined for several minutes – the sound of several other persons reaching climax from the floorshow they’d just witnessed was evident. Brian finally began to feel the ache in his legs; he ran his nose over Justin’s hair, taking in the blond’s scent before withdrawing and tossing the condom onto the floor.

Justin remained stationary, not moving from his position bent over the bench. He focused on calming his breathing. He felt Brian’s hands as they began to pull up his underwear and pants, but before the cloth fully covered his ass, Brian bent down and gave him a nip on his left ass cheek. It didn’t break the skin, but it was enough to pull him from his dazed state.

Brian finished dressing Justin before silently and possessively wrapping an arm around the blond and navigating them out of Babylon and home to the loft.

Half an hour later both men were in bed; neither having said anything about the experience they’d just shared. Finally, unable to take the silence, Justin rolled up against Brian and stared at the man’s face. Brian remained on his back looking up at the ceiling.

“So, you want to tell me what that was all about?” Justin asked.

Brian tilted his head to look into the blond’s bright blue eyes which seemed to shine even through the darkness, before returning his glaze to the ceiling. Justin was about to give up, figuring Brian wasn’t up for talking when he finally heard the older man speak. “I didn’t fuck anyone all week.”

Justin accepted the admission but wasn’t sure what to do with it – or how to respond.

“I… I went out a few times, but I didn’t fuck anyone. When I got home, I started to wake you up, but you’d…” Brian shrugged and trailed off.

Suddenly aware of what Brian must have thought, “Brian, I haven’t been with anyone all week.”

Brian looked at the teen again, this time giving him a look that said he wasn’t buying it.

“Brian, I haven’t.”

Brian sighed, “Whatever Justin, I’m tired.” Brian flipped over facing away from the blond.

Justin quietly grew pissed that he was being dismissed. He climbed out of bed and rummaged around in the closet before crawling back under the sheets. “This,” Justin started, pausing long enough to drop something in front of Brian, the item landing on the pillow, “is what I used.”

Brian opened his eyes and came face to face with a huge dildo, easily a foot long and eight inches around. Brian took the toy in a hand and rolled over to face Justin, giving the blond a questioning look.

“I was lonely, I missed you and after school on Tuesday I stopped at the store and well…” Justin trailed off, motioning towards the dildo.

Brian looked at the toy and then into Justin’s eyes. “I’m sorry. I thought…” Brian shrugged, glad that the darkened room hid his reddening cheeks.

Justin gave an indignant huff. “Well, now you know better and maybe next time you’ll ask before dragging me out of bed at three in the morning just to prove a point.” Justin was silent for several minutes as he watched Brian study the dildo. “Well, at least we’ve established something.”

“Oh? What?”

It was Justin’s turn to blush as he recalled the admission he’d shouted in front of the backroom crowd a short while ago. “You, me, you know.”

“I know.” Brian said as he dropped the dildo and reached for Justin.

Justin put up a hand, stopping the burnet in mid-move. “What are you doing?”

“I… I thought…” Brian wasn’t about to admit that he wanted to cuddle… at least not out loud.

Justin knew what Brian wanted but wasn’t going to give in. “Uh, not even. After what you did tonight, you need to be punished – I’m going to have bite marks on my neck and ass tomorrow.” Justin said in a half pout.

Brian chuckled, “Oh yeah? And how do you propose to do that.

Justin picked up the dildo and gave Brian a sweet smile. “Roll over.”

Brian’s eyes doubled in size as he focused on the girth of the dildo, causing Justin to suppress a chuckle. Brian knew he wouldn’t win this one. He rolled over as ordered and wrapped his arms around his pillow, hugging it tightly as he heard the snap of the lube cap closing and felt Justin’s frigid finger poke into him. Payback was a bitch.


End file.
